Talk:Jayce/@comment-26128186-20170221065556/@comment-4091261-20170222053545
Outlasting is a very important tactic, but I don't think we should underestimate sieging capability. You definitely aren't wrong about his projectiles hitting quite frequently, it's fairly difficult to escape the barrage early game unscathed given the sheer reach of his power. As Tashikoma stated, what he has is not so much siege, he is the embodiment of sheer power. This is highly supported by his lethality build due to its ability to circumvent the defenses of , of course it's not too much of a problem unless he gets some form of , but he does through . Assuming that one can just poke and juke is just not realistic. The most skilled players can definitely manage it and it's not like one shouldn't strive for this, but seeing as though there is already troubles seen juking the ability, we can assume that it will continue to be an issue for a while. definitely can work, but I would say one needs to be moderately experienced with him to make it work. It's fairly troublesome to deal with getting poked as a new player which is why I am extremely hesitant to suggest . If you decide to pick him, get used to using to dodge all the time, it'll be imperative for winning the lane as him. So far though, only and have been shown to consistently win against as of right now. It's fairly ironic how works, given how she is supposed to be weak against overwhelming force. However, lethality is basically a delayed ungodly penetration. That delay is enough for to get her shit together. The counter is quite easy though, rushing , so I would not rely on that too much if at all. Her juking capabilities is quite fine, but getting a to the face is not good at all. The current meta of is stupendously tanky for how much damage she deals, it greatly lends to her control in lane which is the direct counter to sheer force. It's not unusual to see with 3k+ and still managing to shrek everyone in sight. Unlike , she is straightforward in her methods: simple stun if he tries any funny diving business and farm, farm, farm. She is probably your best bet since you don't have --who is also crazy like with lethality. Overall, focusing on mid game tactics with strong ultimate usage, organized ganking, and control is the absolute most important things. Setting up a plan to be able to engage against is the best thing one can do. Surviving early on is important, but getting things done when it matters is absolutely necessary. Don't let yourself fall into that "catchup" mode if you fell behind, where one sits to the side and free farms while everyone else is in a 4v5 against that monster of a . It will be punished, especially in this meta where first turret gold gives enough power to leave a formidable dent against the team without one. That is a late game tactic, and early game champions greatly punish late game tactics by simply winning the game before the late game tactics even become useful. is a formidable foe who is possible to beat, but not reliably so in most scenarios. Good tactics and organization against him is necessary to truly keep him down. Again, using as an example. He certainly can be a catalyst for tremendous impact, but recklessly charging into 4 enemies with few allies to support him will not kill . Rather it will leave at that frustratingly low where he just kites to death while the rest of his team dogpiles him. Stay calculated at all times and read your allies' desires. Bring down the hammer on , so he doesn't bring down the hammer on you.